


Dovah's SPN AUs

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: a list of my SPN AUsBy alphabetical order





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters update when I brainstorm an AU that I end up liking
> 
> I will post art of one(or more) of the AUs on my Pillowfort: DovahCourts or my Twitter  
> Some of the letters might end up getting skipped

Actor Swap!AU (ex Castiel and Lucifer/Nick switching actors)

Aurora's Path!AU

Arcane Witches!AU

Amarok!AU

Amarum!AU

Alicanto!AU


	2. B

By the Woods near the Lake!AU

Bonnie and Clyde!AU(Megstiel)

 


	3. C

Cathedral!AU

Caretaker!AU

Cartel!AU


	4. D

Demon Nick!AU

Deathbed!AU

Demon Rulers!AU

 

 


	5. E

Ethereal Life!AU


	6. F

 

Far Far Lands!AU


	7. G

Glass Wings!AU

Goner!AU

 


	8. H

Hotel California!AU

Highway!AU

Hidden in the Sand!AU


	9. I

In the Woods!AU

 


	10. M

Mustelid!AU

 Mythos!AU


	11. O

Over the Garden Wall!AU

Owls of Ga'hoole!AU


	12. P

Poncho Children!AU

Pacific Rim!AU

Portal!AU


	13. Q

Quetzalcoatl!AU

Qalupalik!AU


	14. S

Soldier Poet King!AU

Starlight!AU

Starbound!AU

Simurgh!AU

Survivor Type!AU (Castiel-Centric)


	15. T

Thread of Life!AU


End file.
